1. Field of the Invention
The present invention is related to a damper apparatus capable of rising up and lowering down depending upon different reaction forces exerted on the damper apparatus provided at an insole portion of a shoe body, which is also capable of immediately distributing and absorbing different pressures exerted by the foot during walking, running and jumping as well as to generate air flows at the shoe insole.
2. The Prior Arts
People wear shoes to protect their feet from injuries. Under the weight of the human body, reaction forces exerted upon the feet by the ground during walking, running or jumping are conveyed from the feet to the knees, making such forces ranging from one to several times of body weight. However, the structure of conventional shoe only provides one shoe insole at the bottom of the shoe with a view to achieving the wearing comfort and softness. However, due to the fact that such shoe insole is not of a compressive structure, as the user wears the shoe for walking, running and jumping, the shoe insole is incapable of rising and lowering according to the reaction forces. As a result, the reaction forces generated by the ground cannot be distributed and absorbed and there is no damping or protection effect at all. Such reaction forces transferred from the feet to the knees can cause serious damage thereto. Although there have been newly invented air-cushion shoes, such air-cushion shoes only provide an air-saturated air chamber, which can easily lose their functionalities as tiny rocks or foreign bodies penetrate therethrough. In addition, as the shoe insoles of such structure are subject to the forces exerted by the feet, the heights of the air-cushion shoes are still permanent and are not reducible, which means the shoe insoles cannot be adjusted according to different reaction forces exerted on the feet. As a result, when the shoe insoles are subject to different reaction forces, the shoes cannot effectively distribute and absorb the pressures. Consequently, the feet and knees are prone to injures due to impacts. Furthermore, the shoe insoles of known shoes cannot generate air flows, and in consequence there is no exchange between the hot air from the feet and the ambient air; as a result, the inside of the shoes are stuffy and stinky, thereby reducing the practicability of the shoes.
In order to overcome the disadvantages of convention shoes mentioned above, the applicant put forward an insole anti-shock decompression buffer structure (CN203446700 U), which includes an upper layer plate, a lower layer plate and a plurality of internal and external springs disposed between the layer plates. The height of the insole anti-shock decompression buffer structure is variable based on the different pressures applied on the buffer structure, thereby providing a better buffering effect. Then, the applicant put forward another insole shock absorption and pressure reduction buffer (CN204015287 U), which includes an upper layer plate, a lower layer plate and a plurality of springs and magnets disposed between the layer plates. The insole shock absorption and pressure reduction buffer provides multi stages of cushion effects. However, because the springs are not always compressed in the vertical direction, the buckling of the spring would likely happen, which reduce the serving life of the spring. Moreover, the cushion effect of the buffer structures could be further improved.